El Orgullo y la Vergüenza de los Black
by Pao-Hale20
Summary: Sirius y Bellatrix…... ya era suficiente el atreverse a poner a ambos en una simple oración. Sus padres estaban chiflados… "Si ella no fuera tan Black"… y "Si él fuera ASÍ de Black siempre"… One-shoot. Primer fic de esta pareja.


_Mi primer Sirius x Bellatrix fic… espero que les guste, sólo será One-shoot… y honestamente XD, para escribir esto me tuve que olvidar de los años de nacimiento de los personajes, en especial si quería tomar en cuenta a Bella y Sirius, que se llevan al menos unos 08 años, osea que cuando Sirius ya estaba entrando a Hogwarts, Bella estaba saliendo y me matan el trama ¡u.U!..._

_En fin, ahí va… n.n… espero les agrade…, __**aclarando siempre, que los personajes a usarse pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**_

…oo….oo…oo….oo…oo….oo…oo….oo…oo….oo…oo….oo…oo….oo… oo….oo…oo….oo...oo...oo...oo...oo...oo...oo

* * *

O...O

O...O

O...O

"**El orgullo y la vergüenza de los Black"**

O...O

O...O

O...O

La vida era irónica.

Había comenzado a ver los grandes errores familiares desde muy niño, creciendo en una aristocracia dura y rígida, donde incluso los abrazos entre madres e hijos eran demasiado extraordinarios como para darse a la ligera, donde el tratamiento de "usted" hacia todo ser viviente en la noble casa Black, "A excepción de los elfos" claro estaba, era tan común, que la sola idea de llegar a conocer a alguien para trabar amistad estaba obsoleta.

Con los años se dio cuenta que tampoco valía la pena intentarlo, no que todos pasaban la alta vara de aprobación de Waldurga y Orión Black, quedaban sus primas… y quizá por eso no valía la pena, en especial siendo sus primas quienes eran, Narcissa y Bellatrix, (a Andrómeda había que dejarla fuera), las dos niñas de la casa envueltas en frivolidades tan grandes que a menudo les resultaba simplemente "odiosas".

Con el tiempo y aprendiendo a manejar su propio carácter, comenzó a trabar algo parecido a la "amistad" con su prima Andrómeda, quien a diferencia de sus hermanas, parecía tan o más despreocupada que él mismo por el "qué dirán" de la sociedad.

Cygnus y Druella Black eran temerarios padres, únicamente comparados, a decir de Sirius por la propia Waldurga "su señora madre", y Orión "Su señor padre", recordaba las horas impuestas por éstos durante los veranos, "horas en familia", solían decir, en especial Waldurga y Druella, mientras que los padres se mantenían a raya; horas, que él era obligado a pasar con sus tres primas.

— Están locas—. Sentenció una tarde de invierno.

Tendría apenas 11 años, y se había encerrado con su padre en la biblioteca, Orión Black era ciertamente más apegado a él de lo que era su propia madre, y ese día había revelado a su hijo mayor lo que su madre y su tía estaban planeando… nada más y nada menos que casarlo con una de las hermanas Black.

— Solo ven el futuro—. Dijo su padre ese día ante la aseveración de "locura" que aducía Sirius respecto de su madre y tía—. Recuerda que tu abuelo tenía 15 años cuando tuvo a tu madre.

— ¿Y eso implica que tenga que hacer lo mismo yo?

De nada sirvió que su padre le asegurara que Waldurga perdonaría su deshonrosa pertenencia a la casa Gryffindor, la sola idea de que las familias pensaran que iba a casarse con alguna de sus primas le asqueaba. Ese día Orión terminó la charla con un "No digas que nunca hice nada por ti", que Sirius entendería ya de adulto, por aquél entonces, estaba demasiado enfadado como para lograr entender las dobles intenciones de su padre.

Llegó a la edad casi de 16, durante esos años había evadido ampliamente las insinuaciones de su madre, enfrascándose en sus estudios y en sacarlos locos a todos con su marcada preferencia de romper hábitos aristocráticos.

Afortunadamente, en toda esa locura, habían dos cuerdos, como a él le gustaba defender, su prima Andrómeda, pese a ser la hermana del medio entre las Black, coincidía con él respecto a la "unión marital" entre familia, las edades de Bellatrix, Narcissa y Andrómeda con él no estaban tan dispares, Bellatrix era su par, a Andrómeda le llevaba un año, y luego quedaba Narcissa.

— Cambia la expresión Sirius—. Le dijo un día Andrómeda, luego de que entrara enfurruñado a la biblioteca—. Prometo solemnemente que te dejaré plantado en el altar.

Únicamente a solas, Andrómeda se permitía bromear, Sirius fue cambiando el ánimo eventualmente mientras charlaba con ella.

— El siguiente verano vendrás una semana a casa, se lo he oído decir a mis padres—. Mencionó la joven de cabellos castaños sin despegar su mirada de su libro—. Y sabes que no es una invitación sino una orden.

— Muero de ganas porque Regulus llame la atención, ¿Se podría hacer una reselección de casas?, si lo mandan de nuevo a Slytherin, yo estaría al menos dos jodidas semanas sin los sermones de mi madre… a ver si me dejan en paz—. Murmuró Sirius.

— No te enfades, así son ellos—. Dijo Andrómeda.

— ¿Y tú por qué estás tan calmada?—. Preguntó Sirius—. La decisión de nuestras madres pueden afectarte igual.

— Bueno…—. Dijo ella mirándole unos segundos—. Aún no sucede nada, ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme?... y en el hipotético caso de que sucediera algo… sigo estando a salvo, la primera opción es Bellatrix, siempre la primera opción es Bellatrix—. Añadió con cierta tristeza—. Además si salgo sorteada, prometo ser una compañía para ti Sirius.

— No se trata de eso—. Dijo Sirius desviando la mirada, le agradaba Andrómeda, sí, en verdad le agradaba, pero eso no significaba que iba a casarse con ella ni nada por el estilo—. Estas costumbres retrógradas me irritan.

— Lo sabemos—. Dijo Andrómeda en son conciliador—. Puede que no pase nada al final…

— ¿Qué tanto lees?—. Preguntó Sirius quitándole el libro de las manos, Andrómeda quiso impedirlo, pero fue tarde—. _**"Finas costumbres de la aristocracia en el Mundo Mágico"**_—. Leyó Sirius y miró fijamente a su prima—. No me lo creo…—. Expresó y abrió el libro, ahí nada era de "finas costumbres"—. Andrómeda Black…. Es inaudito.

— Bueno—. Dijo ella cogiendo el libro—. De alguna forma tengo que ingeniármelas para que mamá no descubra mis intereses, confío en que guardarás el secreto.

— Lecturas Muggle de filosofía… —. Nombró Sirius—. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

— Tengo mis contactos—. Dijo ella, pero Sirius la miró casi irónicamente—. Bien, te lo diré, pero se va contigo a la tumba.

— Ya SOY una tumba, ¿No crees que mi casa parece un mausoleo?, a mí me hace falta una lápida sobre mi cama y asunto acabado... pero la mandaría pintar de rojo, soy un Gryffindor y además combina con mis pósters muggles— Dijo Sirius acomodándose para escuchar la confesión de Andrómeda.

Andrómeda elevó los ojos al cielo.

— Estoy saliendo con alguien—. Dijo Andrómeda lo más bajo que pudo, a Sirius se le desencajó la mandíbula.

— Estás bromeando—. Dijo él.

— Claro que no—. Dijo ella—. Pero nadie debe saberlo, nadie… si mis padres supieran… me asesinarían literalmente y a Ted también.

— ¿Ted?—. Contestó Sirius.

— No lo conoces, de hecho nadie lo conoce—. Dijo Andrómeda—. Está en Hogwarts, pero no tiene un perfil tan alto como tú o Potter.

— Ilústrame, no recuerdo a ningún Ted.

— Bueno, ya… está en Hufflepuff ¿Sí?—. Murmuró ella.

— Para tener esos libros…—. Comenzó Sirius, pero entonces cayó en cuenta, Andrómeda enrojeció y abrazó el libro con todas sus fuerzas—. Pero… Meda… ¿Estás completamente segura de lo que haces?

— Creí que tú lo entenderías…

— Si lo entiendo pero… no me pongas esa cara, no lo digo por mí sino por el resto… —. Andrómeda Black saliendo con un nacido de Muggles, a Druella y Cygnus seguramente les daría un infarto—. Quién lo diría… ¡Tienes más bolas que yo!

Y "ZAZ"… Sirius fue golpeado por un grueso libro de filosofía Muggle camuflado bajo la tapa de uno de los selectos libros de la familia Black.

— Cuida tu lenguaje conmigo… no estás hablando con Potter—. Reclamó Andrómeda.

Sirius sobaba su cabeza con una expresión divertida en el rostro, "es genial", pensó y sintió real admiración por Andrómeda.

— Bueno, mientras no te especialices en artes negras, y uses a "Ted" como conejillo de Indias, cuenta conmigo—. Dijo Sirius.

— No lo haría…. Suficiente miedo me da Bella como para entrometerme en ese tipo de lecturas—. Dijo Andrómeda poniéndose de pie.

Sirius no pudo evitar en el gran parecido que tenían Andrómeda y Bellatrix, si no fuera porque se llevaban un año, bien podían ser dos caras de una misma moneda, salvo por los cabellos oscuros de su prima mayor.

— A mamá no le agrada nada que Bella aprenda artes oscuras, piensa que debe especializarse en encantamientos, ningún marido la querría con tantos conocimientos de magia negra—. Dijo Andrómeda—. Obviamente Bella no piensa lo mismo…

_"Y vaya que no"_, pensó Sirius,

De hecho, Bella lograba causarle escalofríos cuando le sostenía la mirada, no era una persona agradable, es más, se atrevía a pensar que Bella era la mezcla perfecta entre su madre y Druella Black en el carácter, siempre altiva, siempre pavoneándose de ser una Black, de pertenecer al linaje de los sangre pura, incluso era así en el colegio, solía ignorarlo o burlarse de él en ocasiones.

_"La vergüenza de los Black"_; le solía decir… tal y cual se lo decía su madre en casa, a veces pensaba que se habían puesto de acuerdo para martirizarlo dentro y fuera de Hogwarts….

y es que todo el mundo consideraba a Bella tan… "_perfectamente Black"_.

_**El "orgullo" y la "vergüenza"**_ de los Black, Bellatrix y Sirius, tan opuestos como agua y aceite.

Ese día Andrómeda le dio un tip valiosísimo…

"_Tú eres el heredero de la familia Sirius, por el el varón mayor, aunque nuestras madres crean que eres un niñato, te deben respeto por ser el heredero… aprovecha esa circunstancia"._

Y tuvo tiempo de aplicarla el verano siguiente, durante la visita a la casa de las tres primas.

Llegó temprano, más específicamente sin aviso alguno, los elfos inmediatamente le condujeron hasta su ama, en el camino se toparon con Andrómeda y Narcissa, la menor de las hermanas se aferraba a la cintura de Andrómeda mientras sollozaba y cubría sus oídos, ambas tenían ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos, señal de que habían pasado una noche de perros.

— ¡Oh Sirius…!—. Exhaló Andrómeda, cogiendo la mano de Narcissa para ir al encuentro de su primo, Sirius contrario a las costumbres de su familia, cogió el rostro de su prima con una mano, las dos mujeres estaban con ropa de dormir, pero él al ver su estado quiso cerciorarse de que no estaban heridas.

— No se han detenido en toda la noche—. Dijo Narcissa.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?—. Preguntó él.

— Bella—. Dijo Andrómeda—. Retó a nuestra madre… ella y tía Waldurga han designado que Bella será tu prometida.

Aquello si le cayó como chorrera de agua en la cabeza, ¿Bellatrix y él? ¿En qué mente desquiciada y loca cabía una opción semejante?,

"_Ah claro, mi madre y Druella Black, nefasta combinación"_, se dijo al instante, ¡Era inaudito!... los dos apenas y se toleraban, ¿Querrían la extinción de la casa Black?

"_**¡No voy a derramar ni una lágrima!"**_

Escucharon exclamar y Narcissa volvió a cubrirse los oídos, de las tres Narcissa era la más débil siempre.

— Cissy vete a tu habitación—. Dijo Andrómeda.

— Pero…—. Murmuró ella y nuevamente se escucharon reclamos y regaños del fondo del pasillo mesclados con sonidos extraños, entonces Narcissa por primera vez en muchos años miró fijamente a Sirius con esos ojos azules electrizantes —. Acéptala…

— ¿Qué?—. Musitó él sin comprender.

— Es la única forma en que nuestra madre la deje… por favor, Sirius, acepta a Bella como tu prometida—. Dijo Narcissa segura y firme.

— ¡Cissy!—. Reclamó Andrómeda—. ¿Cómo puedes pedirle eso?

— ¡Es la única forma!, no tienen que casarse mañana…— Dijo la pequeña Black a su hermana y luego se dirigió a su primo—. Sirius, por favor detén todo esto.

Acto seguido salió rápidamente del lugar.

— Chiquilla inconsciente—. Murmuró Andrómeda y entonces miró a Sirius todavía pasmado—. Vuelve a casa Sirius.

— Pero ¿Me quieres decir qué sucede?

Tía Waldurga, padre y madre han decidido que Bella será tu prometida, creí que habían olvidado todo el asunto, pero desde ayer, madre se ha encerrado con mi hermana… oh Sirius, ella… no sé qué suceda, no sé, no nos han dejado entrar, solo han gritado y gritado y todos esos ruidos extraños, pero Bella no ha llorado, ¡Ni una sola lágrima!, esta mañana papá ha salido de la casa… ha dicho que no quiere volver a ver a Bella hasta que haya entrado en razón.

— ¿Qué es lo que le han hecho?

— No lo sé—. Dijo Andrómeda y Sirius temió lo peor.

"_**¡Hagan de mí lo que gusten! ¡No lo haré! ¡¿Me has escuchado?! ¡NO LO HARÉ!"**_

La voz de Bella retumbaba por todo el pasillo, luego un golpe seco similar a otros tantos, Andrómeda sujetó el brazo de Sirius del susto, él evaluó la situación dos escasos segundos, insuficientes para hacer alzo razonable como salir de ahí despavorido, contra todo pronóstico y pese a los pedidos de Andrómeda, Sirius atravesó el pasillo con rapidez y a punta de varita abrió la pesada puerta.

— ¡He dicho que no me interrumpan!

La voz de su tía retumbó por todo el recinto, una especie de sala desocupada, con algunas estanterías abandonadas, piso pulcro y ventanas antiguas, Sirius paseó la mirada rápido, como si evaluara un siguiente campo de pelea y entonces un suspiro ahogado llamó su atención.

— Sirius…—. La voz de Druella atrajo la atención de su sobrino, quien avanzó con paso lento haciendo eco con sus pisadas, llevó la mirada de Druella al par de elfos que sostenían una especie de bulto en el suelo lustroso, pudo reconocer a Kreacher.

"_Así que aquí se escapa"_, pensó mientras tomaba nota mental del castigo que le daría, a ese pequeño monstruo.

Contuvo la respiración cuando el "bulto" elevó la mirada, apoyándose en sus delgados brazos con cierta dificultad mientras respiraba agitada.

"Bellatrix", pensó el heredero Black al reconocer a su prima, completamente despeinada, no había huella en ella de la chica que se pavoneaba en Hogwarts, no… aquella bien podría pasar por una chiquilla abandonada a su suerte, indefensa, maltratada, y a la vez arrogante y reacia a darse por vencida.

— ¿Qué ha hecho?—. Preguntó Sirius a su tía, pretendía reclamar ese tipo de maltrato, pero Druella entendió mal.

— Es, como bien sabes, el tipo de castigos que merecen los hijos rebeldes—. Dijo Druella irguiéndose en toda su altura—. Ya ambos deben estar enterados de las más recientes decisiones, y a menos que quieras que Waldurga y Orión te aten a un potro, aceptarás sin rechistar lo que se ha convenido como heredero de los Black.

Los ojos de Sirius no se habían despegado de la criatura que a tientas lograba sostenerse en sus palmas, y a la vez trataba de quitarse de encima a los elfos, al escuchar a su tía, la miró con frialdad, una frialdad propia de un Black, que hizo que la orgullosa Druella retrocediera cautelosa.

Sirius entonces notó que tenía empuñada su varita y que debajo de una especie de silla antigua estaba tirada en forma descuidada una especie de látigo, luego al ver el estado de Bellatrix, solo tuvo que atar cabos sueltos.

"_Toda una noche sin cansancio"_, se dijo Sirius con horror, aunque a esas alturas no sabía quién le causaba más horror, si Druella por maltratar de esa forma a su hija, o si Bellatrix por aguantar fieramente en espera de más.

Enseguida entró Andrómeda, y Druella se acercó a ella en dos pasos rápidos sólo para abofetear duramente su rostro, el golpe seco llenó la habitación haciendo reaccionar a todos.

— ¡TÚ! ¡Pequeña inútil ¿Por qué lo has dejado pasar?!—. Reclamó Druella a su hija

Andrómeda llevó la mano hasta su mejilla herida, mientras Bellatrix trataba de ponerse de pie vociferando un lastimero "NO", entonces Sirius se interpuso entre su tía y su prima favorita.

— NUNCA MÁS - en MI presencia… "tía"—. Advirtió con gesto hosco y mirada endurecida, Druella lo observó desconcertada.

— ¿Pero cómo te atreves? ¡Esto no te concierne a ti, Sirius Black!—. Reclamó Druella con un brillo indignado en la mirada.

— Soy el **heredero** de los Black, en cuanto a legado… merezco y exijo tu respeto—. Farfulló Sirius, la mujer no cabía en sí de asombro—. Ahora… quiero estar SOLO con… "mi prometida" —.Agregó para sorpresa de las tres mujeres—. Ordene a esos adefesios que la suelten.

— Esta es mí…

— ¿Diga usted?—. Interrumpió Sirius silenciándola con la mirada—. Creo haber hecho un pedido justo… y no quiero interrupciones.

Andrómeda evaluó el semblante de su madre, Druella estaba impactada y ciertamente el verla retroceder por poco y le provocaron ganas de ponerse a aplaudir de la emoción, Sirius le mantuvo la mirada a su tía hasta que salió, después lo hizo Andrómeda y al final solo quedaron Kreacher, Bella y Sirius.

— Kreacher, vuelve a Grimmauld Place y ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie—. Indicó al elfo de su familia.

— Mi señora me ha mandado obedecer en todo a su señora tía Druella Black—. Indicó el elfo mirándolo con desdén.

— ¡DIJE **LARGO**; CRIATURA DEL INFIERNO!—. Vociferó Sirius haciendo temblar al elfo—. O si quieres desobedece… y me encargaré de desaparecer las cabezas de tus familiares del muro de mi casa.

Farfullando una y mil sandeces Kreacher tronó los dedos, por fin se quedaron solos… solo Bellatrix y él.

Ella por su parte se encontraba demasiado lastimada como para ponerse de pie decentemente, todo el acto de Sirius se la había pasado intentándolo, ya sin los elfos fue más fácil, sin embargo se sentía débil y no había logrado más que seguir apoyada en sus brazos.

Elevó el blanquecino rostro con todo el orgullo del que era capaz, Sirius entonces la reconoció enseguida, en cuestión de segundos, la indefensa criaturilla se había transformado en una fierecilla enardecida por la cólera de no haber podido defenderse… acercarse a ella era suicida, pero pese a todo…

… Sirius avanzó.

Y ella se echó para atrás, emitiendo un quejido de dolor.

— No seas tonta, no te voy a lastimar—. Le dijo a su prima, ella le miró desconfiada y orgullosa.

— No seas… tonto… no… **no te voy** a dar las gracias—. Refutó ella manteniéndose en el suelo y retrocediendo cada que él avanzaba.

— Tampoco te las he pedido—. Dijo Sirius.

— ¡Y tampoco me voy a casar contigo, leoncito idiota!—. Le gritó Bella al ver la mirada de pena que le dirigía su primo.

— Casi te medio parten en dos, ¿Te preocupa en este momento el supuesto matrimonio?—. Dijo Sirius tratando de acercarse en vano.

— Lo has aceptado de muy buena gana ¿No idiota?—. Dijo ella mordaz mientras trataba de que sus brazos no cedieran a su peso—. ¡No! ¡Mil veces NO! ¡No me casaré! ¡Ni contigo ni con nadie! ¡No lo haré! ¡Yo soy libre!

— Llevas toda tu vida haciéndoles creer que no es así… ¡Que les perteneces a ellos y que pueden hacer lo que mejor les parezca contigo! ¿Te extraña que te traten así? ¡Bienvenida a mi mundo Bella! ¡Es lo que hacen con "hijos rebeldes", bien lo dijo tú madre!

— Nadie sabe de lo que soy capaz, como todos…tú… tú también pretendes atarme… —. Musitó ella, Sirius dio un paso adelante y ella saltó para atrás— ¡No te acerques!

— Necesitas ayuda.

—¡No necesito de nada ni de nadie!—. Rebatió ella.

— Bella…

— ¡No me llames así!—. Dijo ella mirándole con ojos ensombrecidos.

— Oye esto tampoco me hace gracia, pero no puedo dejarte tirada en el piso, así que si te tengo que desmayar, lo VOY a hacer—. Dijo Sirius alzando la varita.

Bella le dedicó una mirada de cólera infinita antes de bajar la cabeza, Sirius tuvo deseos de aplicarse un _"Obliviate"_ para olvidar aquello… era simplemente desquiciante… bajó la varita fastidiado

— ¡Demonios!... ¡Está bien! ¡Veo que es la única forma de hablar contigo! ¡Negociando! ¿Qué quieres?...—. Ella le miró de nuevo—. ¡Habla! ¡Di lo que quieres y déjame ayudarte!

Bellatrix lo miró seria, no entendía por qué su primo quería ayudarla, asumía que era ese estúpido sentimiento de Gryffindor que lo había hecho débil, porque algo era seguro, ella no haría absolutamente nada de estar invertidos los papeles entre ellos, pero Sirius insistía, insistía e insistía, entonces pensó en una respuesta para él.

¿Qué quería?

¿Qué quería de él?

— Retráctate—. Dijo al fin Bella.

— ¿Qué?—. Murmuró Sirius, ella le miró fijamente.

— Retráctate… le dijiste a mi madre que yo era tu prometida, ¡Quiero que te retractes!—. Le espetó ella.

Sirius esta vez fue quien se le quedó viendo unos segundos, no había de otra, su prima estaba enteramente chalada, ¿No había entendido que eso lo dijo para imponer y poder exigir el respeto de Druella?

— Te puedo hacer el juramento inquebrantable en este momento si quieres Bella—. Dijo Sirius—. Puedo jurar que jamás me casaré contigo… NUNCA.

E irónicamente, lo que a otra chica le hubiera indignado hasta la médula, a Bellatrix le llenó el rostro de completa calma, la careta de dureza cayó y sus brazos delgados sucumbieron dejándola caer mientras su cabello largo y alborotadoramente negro, caía sobre sus hombros y rostro

—¡Bellatrix!—. Exclamó Sirius pudiendo acercarse al fin, sosteniéndola sin esfuerzo, ella no estaba desmayada, simplemente su careta había caído y se sentía profunda y odiosamente desvalida.

Y entonces Sirius sintió las manos de ella jalar su túnica, mientras su cuerpo se volvía un ovillo, sus manos apretaban con fuerza y un nuevo quejido de dolor de pronto fue suplantado por el llanto.

Pero no el llanto de una mujer… no el llanto de despecho o de orgullo que hubiera sido predecible…

Los oídos de Sirius se llenaron del llanto más similar al de una… niña.

Jamás habría esperado vivir para presenciar las lágrimas de Bellatrix, menos luego de escucharla vociferar que _"jamás derramaría una sola lágrima"_.

Y ahí estaba, petrificado con Bellatrix Black sollozando cual niña pequeña en su regazo, acomodando su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras él sólo atinaba a detener el temblor de sus manos un segundo y luego acariciar tenuemente los cabellos azabache de ella.

Cuando por fin se hubo tranquilizado, ella solamente se quedó quieta.

— ¿Ya… te sientes mejor?—. Preguntó Sirius tratando de no sonar nervioso, o más de lo que estaba.

Ella asintió, pero no por eso se enderezó de sus piernas, de pronto había descubierto que era muy cómodo estar ahí.

— Somos… diametralmente opuestos—. Dijo Bellatrix más para sí misma que para él, pero Sirius estaba de acuerdo.

— El orgullo y la vergüenza de los Black—. Dijo Sirius—. Es suficiente con que quepan ambas palabras en una misma oración, ¿Para qué forzar a ambos a coexistir en la vida real?... para ¿Pronosticar el fin del mundo?

Y asombrosamente ella rió… sin mofa, sin burla, ni desdén… una limpia y honesta risa que caló nuevamente los oídos de Sirius.

— Si te sirve de algo… eres en parte tú… pero mucho más… soy yo—. Dijo Bella y él miró hacia abajo, ella le miró con una especie de mueca desganada. Había sido su forma de decir _"No eres tú, soy yo". _

Entonces él se removió inquieto, lógicamente la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la llevó hasta una silla en brazos, Bella no supo en qué momento la alzó, simplemente se sintió llena de una calidez desagradable que pese a su voluntad se impregnaba en su cuerpo a través de su camisón de dormir.

— Si te sirve de algo—. Añadió Sirius imitándola, ella le miró ceñuda—. Mi gran reinado como "Heredero de los Black" empieza y termina este día…

Bella le miró curiosa.

— De todas maneras no iba a ser posible un enlace matrimonial por "mucho" que lo hubiéramos deseado…—. Siguió Sirius apoyándose en el reposa brazos de la silla, junto a ella, cerca de ella—. Tú no me perdonas el hecho de que sea un Gryffindor y yo… ciertamente no perdono que sigas las costumbres y hábitos aberrantes de los Black… ese es nuestro primer punto irreconciliable.

"_Todo un Gryffindor",_ pensó Bella sin quitarle la mirada de encima_, "Pero tan certero como todo un Slytherin"._

_**— Segundo**_, habremos de añadir tu odioso fervor hacia los Sangre sucia y el desprecio a tu linaje, ciertamente no habríamos podido coexistir juntos—. Añadió ella.

— Y por esa y muchas otras razones—. Dijo Sirius y cogió la mano de ella depositando un beso en su dorso—. Mucho me temo que esta será la última vez que, con suerte, nos volvamos a ver… prima.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?—. Dijo Bella sospechando de la doble intención oculta en las palabras de Sirius, retrajo su mano inmediatamente tratando de ocultar el rubor que inundó sus pálidas mejillas tras su beso.

— Lo que mejor sé hacer… dar sorpresas y de paso matarles el hígado a mis queridos parientes—. Dijo Sirius mientras comenzaba a andar hacia la salida, solo que antes de salir se detuvo y miró hacia su "Prometida".

"_Sería mejor persona si no estuviera tan contaminada"_, pensó Sirius, ella enarcó una ceja y Sirius muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que Bellatrix hacía honor a su nombre, era bella, muy bella, ahí sentada, algo desarreglada, pálida, ruborizada a la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas dándole verticalmente encima.

— Al menos por cinco minutos fue bueno ver un lado totalmente "no Black" de ti… Bella—. Dijo Sirius—. En otra circunstancia, quizá hubieras sido mi mujer ideal.

— ¡Ya lárgate!—. Exclamó ella haciéndole un gesto con la mano, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse dirigió la mirada hacia el abandonado recinto.

"_Maldita sea"_, pensó tratando de no moverse mucho y esperando porque Andrómeda estuviera cerca para ayudarla, su madre sí que se había ensañado con ella.

Las últimas palabras de Sirius resonaron en su cabeza y eso le llevó a observar la mano que él había besado, toda ella olía al muy cínico de su primo, y muy a regañadientes el aroma no la molestaba demasiado, menos la sensación de hormigueo en su piel.

Recordó entonces la forma de plantarse frente a su madre, imponente, fiero, frío como solo un Black podía ser, haciendo retroceder a su empecinada progenitora, luego la forma en que había defendido a Andrómeda, como quizá solo ella misma podía haberlo hecho.

Él había dicho o mencionado entre frases, que si ella no fuera "tan Black" hubiera sido su mujer ideal, sonrió ante la ironía llevándose los dedos hasta sus labios.

— Y si tú fueras siempre "así" de Black, serías mi _hombre ideal_… Sirius—. Musitó a la nada, y la nada fue testigo de la segunda y quizá última sonrisa sana y sincera de Bellatrix Black.

"_La última vez que nos volvamos a ver"_, pensó Bella cerrando los ojos, no volvería a ver a Sirius en muchos años, y en ese entonces ninguno sería más lo que solían ser… estaba escrito, aunque ninguno de los dos le dieran importancia en ese preciso momento.

Después de todo…

… él estaba muy ansioso por su nueva vida junto a los Potter… y ella demasiado ansiosa por todo el poder que obtendría… con tan solo recibir una _marca_ en su antebrazo.

….

….

….

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Y FIN DE LA HISTORIA.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer =D, ojalá que les haya gustado, esperaré a sus comentarios un gran saludo a todos.**

**Pao-Hale20**


End file.
